Divergent Fanfiction my way
by My-Hayley-28
Summary: A good game of truth or dare.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

So I want to write a story about divergent but I am having a major writers block. Please tell me what you think of this and I will keep writing if you like it.

TRIS' POV.

Today Chris and I are going to a party at Zeke's and Uriah's place. She says I need to wear layers but she won't tell me why. "Can you tell me now?" I ask.

"I said you would find out when we get there, because you won't go if I tell you now, so just wait!" Obviously I'm annoying her so I just keep my mouth shut till we get there.

*Time Laspe* ( They are already at the party!)

"If I don't know you get out!" Yells Zeke. "And if I do go to the basement for a game of 'Truth or Dare!'" When we get down there all that is left is Uriah, Will, Zeke, Four, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and I.

"Does everyone know how to play?" Asks Uriah. I shake my head no and he gives me a brief description and Zeke starts us off! "Four, my man truth or dare?"

"Dare." Four replies like he is irritated. "I dare you to kiss all of the girls on their cheeks for a minute!"

FOUR'S POV.

"I dare you to kiss all of the girls on their cheeks for a minute!" Zeke says.

Should I do it? On the bright side I can kiss the girl of my dreams. Tris. On the other hand I have to kiss the other girls... I'll do it so I go around and kiss all of them and save Tris for last.

A/N

So please tell me what you think I will keep writing and this is my first time writing so please be nice but honest! :D

~Hayley-Alexis


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N sorry that I haven't updated in awhile... I have just now figured out how to update sooooo..**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent or the Characters.**

_Tris'_ POV

As Four goes around the room i finally realize that i will be last. I make a mental note in my head to "thank" Zeke later because i know if he kisses me I will start to blush because i really like Four!

YES! I didn't blush and now we are back to the game. "Tris, truth or dare?" Chris asks me. By the look in her eye it doesn't matter which one i choose she is going to embarrass me either way. "Dare," I finally say. "I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with... Four." I give four a look that says 'are you okay with this' and he gives me a slight nod. so i get up and give four my hand to help him up and we go into the closet. we just sit there in silence for a few minutes then Four breaks it whispering to me, "Tris I really like you and i want to get to know you and I want you to get to know me. Will you come to my apartment with me tonight?" I mentally scream in my head and i can't control myself anymore I just kiss him.

while we are kissing Will and Chris just bust through the door and gape at us. All we do is smile shyly and walk back to our seats to continue the game. "Uriah truth or Dare?" I ask. He sits there and thinks for a minute and finally answers with dare. i give him an evil glare and smile and he looks worried as heck. "I dare you to dress up as Sponge Bob and go to the pit singing 'Red Solo Cup' while Zeke records it and post it to YOUTUBE."

"Now red solo cup is the best receptacle

From barbecues, tailgates, fairs and festivals  
And you sir do not have a pair of testicles  
If you prefer drinkin' from glass

Hey red solo cup is cheap and disposable  
In fourteen years they are decomposable  
And unlike my home they are not foreclosable  
Freddie Mac can kiss my ass, woo!

Red solo cup, I fill you up  
Let's have a party, let's have a party  
I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,  
Proceed to party, proceed to party

Now I really love how you're easy to stack  
But I really hate how you're easy to crack  
Cause when beer runs down, in front of my back  
Well, that, my friends, is quite yucky

But I have to admit that the ladies get smitten  
Admirin' at how sharply my first name is written  
On you with a Sharpie when I get to hittin'  
On them, to help me get lucky

Red solo cup, I fill you up  
Let's have a party, let's have a party  
I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,  
Proceed to party, proceed to party

Now I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow  
But only you red will do for this fellow  
Cause you are the Abbott into my Costello  
And you are the Fruit to my Loom

Red solo cup, you're more than just plastic  
More than amazing, you're more than fantastic  
And believe me that I'm not the least bit sarcastic  
When I look at you and say:  
"Red solo cup, you're not just a cup (No, no, God no)  
You're my friend, yea (Lifelong)  
Thank you for being my friend"

Red solo cup, I fill you up  
Let's have a party, let's have a party  
I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,  
Proceed to party, proceed to party  
_[repeat]__"_

we all come back to the room laughing our butts off waiting for Uri to finish changing and everyone keeps telling me that I will get payback but I dont care it was worth it!

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading!**

**And that final dare was a suggestion from **

_**Tris Daph Ride 464**_

_**till next time,**_

_**Hayleyalexis**_


End file.
